Last Stand of a Spartan
by Asla Raeusee
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction story, so I hope enjoy it.
1. The Stand of a Spartan- part I

Chapter one- Found

Reach, it is a planet, a home to the human race, our enemy. It was a planet full of vegetation, oceans and most of all heresy. Our goal, as the Covenant is to follow the great journey into the divine beyond, but the heretic filth have delayed it. The prophets have ordered a crusade against these humans and drive them to extinction. This is where I, Thel Lodame, come in. My ship master, Alka K'dam has given my sqaud orders to drop down to Reach and recover a human. Now enough talking here I begin my story…

"Thel get over here! Yelled Thrak Roghath, a fellow Sangheili zealot. I'm coming Thrak hold on. What is it? The ship master wanted me to let you know that our ship has entered Reach's atmosphere and that he wants to see you before we go. Fine, thank you Thrak I'll go right away, but get the rest of our squad ready before I get back. "Yes sir."

I walked down the hallways and saw many Grunts hurriedly running to weapon rooms along with other Sangheili. I soon reached the shipmaster's room. "Sir, forgive me for being late, sir." Get up Thel we don't have time for this." Yes sir, what is it that want from me?" I have summoned you here because I have one more detail to tell you about your mission. You and your squad will be dropping down in an extreme danger zone. We will be glassing there about 2 hours after you land. "I understand sir." "Good…I knew I could rely on your squad to get the job done. "I will leave now shipmaster" Good luck Thel…Oh and one more thing don't return without the human ALIVE. "Yes sir."

I left the room and ran back to the room that had my quad inside of it. They all looked anxious and ready to go. "Thrak are the rest of the zealots equipped?" Yes, they have their energy swords, plasma grenades and any other weapons we may need." Oh and we also have some Grunts that will accompany us. "Why Thrak, the will just slow us down" "Not these, they will stay with the phantom and provide us with our location etc." Good Thrak, let's get going then, shall we? The squad got into the stealth phantom and then dropped down towards Reach.

Okay so that's my first ever chapter I've written in any stories, so I hoped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. The second chapter will be done by sometime next week. -Asla Raeusee


	2. The Stand of a Spartan-part II

**The Stand of a Spartan**-Part II

"Ahhhhh…." Marc, a marine, exhaled relaxingly.

"What is it Marc?" Said David, who was sitting on a boulder.

"Nothing's wrong David, I was just breathing in the last few breathes of Reach's fresh air."

Marc was staring out into Reach's planes, rivers, and forests.

"Don't you think this is pointless Marc? We are sitting in here while our friends are out there dying, defending their homes. We should be out there fighting, not sitting in here doing nothing!"

"David, what difference does it make if we die out there, or die in here. You know that dying heroically for a cause isn't what wins wars. We can only make a true difference in here with the Spartan and Dr. Halsey.

"Yeah whatever you say Marc, but how much longer do we have to wait here? The Covies should be starting to glass Reach any time soon.

"I don't know how long we will be stuck here for David, or why the Covenant haven't started glassing. I think they will start after bases Bravo and Alpha fall. Those two bases are the only defenses left on Reach that I've heard of.

After Marc finished his sentence, Jun came over towards the small group of marines and the few ODSTs.

"Marines we are going to start entering the tunnels in five minutes so I suggest you suit up and move out." The soldiers were getting prepping their gear while Jun turned towards Marc and David.

"I want you two to come with me for something important."

"Yes sir!" The marines said in unison.

Marc and David followed Jun towards a separate room, and inside was the famous, Doctor Halsey. She was wearing a lab coat and seemed to be working on something on the computer. She turned towards the three.

"Thank you, Jun, for getting them for me." The Spartan nodded then left the room.

"Marines I need you to do something for me. I need you to go out into the other office and download any remaining data onto this HLD Flash Drive. After you have done this, I want you." Halsey pointed at David destroy any and everything that looks like it has information about Earth on it.

"Yes ma'am." Marc and David left the office.

There was a loud noise that came from nearby that shook the entire structure.

"Halsey, the glassing means that the last strong defenses of Reach have fallen."

"Yes, I know Jun" She muttered something under her breath

"The Covenant will start sending search parties in soon, we need to go Halsey.

"Jun get the two marines, and then meet me with the others. We need to get into the tunnels."


	3. The Stand of a Spartan-part III

The Stand of a Spartan- part 3

The scattered drop pods crashed down to Reach's surface. One of the latches opened and a tall figure walked out of it. The figure spoke into his comm.

"Thrak this is Thel, are you there?" There was a short silence, and then a voice replied."

"Yes I'm here Thel and so are the others. We are not far from your position."

"Good, give me a waypoint and I will meet up with you and the others."

"Yes Thel, I will get our supplies ready while we are waiting for you. I have one last thing to tell you Thel."

"What is it?"

"The Fleet master sent down a stealth phantom to help and aid us. It is for if we ever need an quick escape."

"Very well Thrak, tell the phantom to stay put until I give orders for them to move."

"Understood."

Thel turned off his comm and picked up his energy sword and plasma rifle. The Elite continued walking for thirty minutes until he reached Thrak's temporary camp. Thel walked up towards Thrak.

"Thrak are you and the others ready to go yet?"

"Yes, I also sent Thar and Jweal ahead so they could scout the area."

"I never gave the orders for that." Thel looked slightly irritated.

"I know, but we heard something coming from those broken down buildings up ahead."

"Have they reported back yet!"

"They did about two minutes ago. They said they found a squad of human soldiers heading into the tunnels."

"That's good news. That has to be the human Halsey, let's go."

Thel turned towards the other zealots. We are moving out; when we get to the building I want cloaks to be activated. If you see any of the humans do not engage without my orders."

That's the end of part three. Sorry about the length, but I didn't have much time this weekend to type this. I almost wasn't going to do this, but I decided to. Next week's chapter will also be in the Elite's point of view to finish up. The cycle will continue normally after that. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Stand of a Spartan- part IV

Part IV-Escape or Die

It was pitch black, except for Jun's small headlights. The four have been wondering for what seemed to be hours, but was only twenty minutes.

"Hey Marc?"

"Yes David?"

"How long much further must we go?"

"I dont know Marc, ask one of the ODSTs or the spartan."

"Do you think there is anyone still alive outside of here?"

"David, I honestly think that we are the last, but I still have hope."

"Just think of it, yesterday Reach was untouchable, now it is glass like the others." David looked to the ground."

"Damn Covenant." David said with anger.

The soldiers kept walking for another twenty minutes, until Jun held his hand up, signaling for the group to stop. The spartan turned towards them.

"We stop here, but dont get settled, we leave in a half-hour. Marc, David, come over here."

The room was like an overrun lab. It had tables with papers, cords, cups all over. In the corner were Jun and Halsey. They seemed to be discussing something important. Marc and David walked over to Dr. Halsey and the Spartan. Halsey turned towards them and began to speak.

"We have found a room above us that may lead to a pelican bay. I need you three to go up and scout it out. If you find anything, come back immediately,  
and above all,dont engage the enemy."

"Yes ma'am." The three said in unison.

"Okay, let's go marines."  
The three soldiers walked up the stairs and into the pelican bay. In the front of the wide room was a pelican dropship and behind that was a phantom dropship.  
Coming out of the phantom were Brutes, Hunters and Grunts. They didn't seem notice the spartan or the marines yet.

"Marc, David I want you two to stay here, but don't let them see you." Jun started towards the stairs.  
Jun walked down the stairs and towards Halsey.

"Halsey, we have found a pelican upstairs, but it's about to be destroyed by a group of Brutes."

"Well..(pause).., I don't know anything about strategy, but I do know that you should get up there and kill those covies before they destroy our ride!"

"Yes ma'am, I will take the remaining marines and ODST's. You should stay here, for safety. I will leave two marines here to guard you."

"Okay Jun, we only have one chance at this, we cannot fail."

"Understood." Jun turned towards the soldiers.

"Listen up, soldiers! We have found a pelican, but there are Covies, specifically Brutes, Hunters and Grunts. If any of you have Covenant needle weapons then use them against the Brutes."

"Yes sir!" All of the marines said in unison The soldiers marched up the stairs towards the enemy. When they reached the top guns were blazing, bodies were falling.


End file.
